Being Together
by Harmony Stanzer
Summary: a shock and lock story. evry night shock wakes up screaming and lock comes into her room and spends the night next to her. what is wrong wih shock? where will this put their relationship? see: now and forever haha read to find out
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

Stirring in my sleep, jolting my body awake, and screaming at the top of my lungs, my eyes ripped open to see pure black above me, again I gave a blood curdling cry. Something clicked at my door; in fright my only option was to roll myself in the purple comforter. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. _Do or Die._ I thought to myself. Peering out from under my comforter, two horrifying yellow eyes were glowing outside of the force field that I unknowingly created. Still, I cried. My assailant tuned on the small lap beside my headboard.

"Shock," Lock pushed against the force field, "Let me in." I let my guard down, relieved that Lock had come to save me.

He quickly lay down on the bed next to me and he pulled me into his arms. His touch burned but that was ordinary. Rolling over, I pulled my hands into my chest and pushed my head against Lock's chest. He softly stroked my head, rubbing my hair into a more frizzy, mess. I could feel sleep over take me.

When ever these nightmares would plague me, Lock would come to the rescue and he would lay next to me and sleep would take over us both. When i slpet next to Lock...it was like there was no such thing as nightmares

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TNBC

read and review for another chapter thxxx

~!+Harmony Stanzer+!~


	2. Allknowing Barrel

All knowing Barrel

I slightly opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Lock. Sighing, I rolled myself out of bed in order to make breakfast for my two roommates and best friends. Walking down the hall, I heard something fall from a shelf in the kitchen. Quickly I teleported through the thin clubhouse walls and almost landed on Barrel. We both started to laugh that maniacal laughter that all of Halloween town hated. I slowly continued my walk into the kitchen, when Barrel scratched his head and said "Do you know where Lock is? He wasn't in his room when I went to get him up."

"He is asleep in my room," This I replied without thinking. _This is going to blow up in my face. _I thought to myself.

Picking up the pots and pans, which obviously fell from the open cabinet, Barrel screamed "WHAT IS HE DOING IN YOUR ROOM!" I stopped, because I felt the tree house start to shake.

"Calm down, Barrel. Nothing happened. You should know that," _nothing ever happens_; I sighed and continued on, "He I still courting Anna and… you know that I still have feelings for Jake." My body bent at every joint so I rolled down to my knees. Barrel sighed and sat next to me.

"Look Shock, I'm sorry I flipped its just I really know something that the two of you can NOT seem to figure out. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Jack and Sally have invited you and Lock over for dinner tonight. Although I was invited, I will not be going. You two need to sort things out." Barrel got up and walked away, and I just sat there a lump on the floor. The mood to cook vanished.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: i do not own tnbc

read and review for more lol sorry that the chapters are short too

~!+Harmony Stanzer+!~


	3. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Lock walked out scratching his head and yawning, his eyes closed. Standing up, I pushed my pajama shirt back down, and merely whispered the words 'thanks', as I walked back down the hall. Right as I passed him, Lock turned around and caught my arm. An electric impulse went up my arm. Looking at the joint, I could really see the contrast in skin color; warm tan permanent skin paint was more inviting then the chalky white color I possessed. "Lock let go of me, I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" he squeezed my arm a little and his tail wrapped around my leg.

"Stop," I pried his fingers from my arm, all to no avail for his fingers were now interlocked with mine, "We can't be together, and you're forgetting that you are courting the Pumpkin Princess and the Prince is courting me, I mean if Jack found out about the nightmares and every night…" I rambled on.

"Oh yes, well I got an invitation from Anna this morning to come over for dinner and I said that I would call her later, but Shock…" His tail fell back behind him.

I cut him off, "Good that's what I was about to tell you, so get your self ready to go to the dinner party." Using the open frame of time, I walked back towards the small elevator, and went up a floor so that I could get ready.

After a long shower, I put my hair into a bun so that it would dry slower then usual. I stepped off of the cold tile floor in the bathroom and on to the dark hardwood floor of my bedroom. With a snap of my fingers, my bed was made and my dress was laid out on the purple blanket, atop my bed. Sighing, I trudged over to my bed. I pulled on my white stockings and pulled a black slip on over top of them. My corset hung loosely over my chest. I reached around my back and started to pull the strings tighter.

I had just finished tying my halter when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I yelled. Barrel and Lock stepped in, Barrel was holding a bow with French words on it that I couldn't understand. Though his hair was gelled into the normal, horn-like spikes, Lock had on an amazing silk, black, suit. "Wow. You look…"

"Gorgeous? Yes, well not as much as you do!" Lock exclaimed. Blood slithered up my veins turning my cheeks a bright red. Barrel laughed and set the box on my bed and left the room still laughing. Opening the box I saw a beautiful pair of strappy heels, with black ribbons that would lace up until they reached knee height. Sitting on the bed, I started to put one of them on. "Allow me, Shock." He slid down on one knee and slipped the shoe on my foot. In what seemed to be hours of awkward silence, Lock finally stood up. Doing the same, I clicked my way over to the bathroom door. Walking in and walking back out again, I did a small transfiguration spell, and did my make up and hair in seconds for what would normally take hours. My thick, wavy, black hair flowed to upper thigh and had silver sparkles throughout it. My make up was completed in the same silvery tone. Light from the overhead lamp made my hair, dress and make up sparkle like diamonds. Lock was speechless.

"Wow. You look…"

"Gorgeous?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled and he took my hand. Another electric impulse went through my whole body.

"And oh yes," His tail carried a box out from behind him, "I have a gift for you."

This is my favorite chapter so far!! Haha cliffhanger! What is in the box?

DISCLAIMER: I _sadly _do not own TNBC.

Read and review for more

~!+Harmony Stanzer+!~


	4. Two Love

Two Love

"Lock; what is the occasion… you didn't need to get anything for me, besides I have nothing to reciprocate."

"Just open it, Shock; you won't regret it I promise." I looked down at the box, but before opening it I looked up, and he was facing the other way. I tore off the silver wrapping paper and started to lift the lid of the small box. A broad hand covered my eyes, stopping me from seeing the gift. "I changed my mind," Lock chuckled, "Now close your eyes, or lose the surprise," My eyes flickered shut, but I smiled, "No peeking." He moved his hand away from my face and I felt something cool and silky slide across my chalky white skin. His feet shuffled around to my front. "Open your eyes."

Peering through something, I saw Lock wearing his old trick or treating mask, which had been refinished with a bit of red silk. Chuckling a little, his red tail danced around behind me and pulled my small mirror off the bathroom counter. His tail smacked my leg as it made its way around again. I giggled a little. The cold metal surface felt heavy in my hand and I felt a little dizzy. Smiling I lifted the mirror to position it so that it was in front of my face. Letting out a small gasp, I saw my old mask, but something about it was different. Instead of the normal, green tinted coloring, it was a pure ivory white, silk that sort of sparkled. "Wow," that was the only thing that I could think to say.

He smiled through the mask that now covered his tan skin. His hand now stretched out towards mine. Luckily, the mask covered my newly apple red colored face. Our hands were centimeters apart and the electric shock already coursed through to my heart. Sighing, I let him lead me through the small tree house to the front door. The cold air stung as the small cage elevator started to lower itself to the ground. Lock, swung his arm over my shoulder in an obvious attempt, which succeeded none the less, to keep my icy skin above freezing, I was blushing again when he did this.

"How are we getting to Jack and Sally's house?" Lock took the words right from my head. Smiling, I whistled and my broom came zooming through the darkness. I sat towards the front and crossed my legs. Patting the back end of the broom he hopped on.

"If I were you I would hold on." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kicking up lightly, we started to hover above the ground for a second and then flew past a few of the creatures of Halloween town, on the way to the huge estate that now sat on spiral hill. A few shivers went down my spine, and each time, Lock would scoot a little closer to me and surround me in his long arms.

Pausing to stop in front of the full moon, I turned around, lifted up my mask (he did too) and looked Lock right in the eye, "Lock," I paused, before I could continue, he pulled my head close to his, our lips touched and something pulled me closer to the front of the broom again. I withheld the urge to pull away. Gravity pulled us down, so we started to fall. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him closer to me. My conscience screamed for me to let go of him but I just couldn't. Our hands interlocked again, and I opened my eyes to see the earth approaching us very fast. Pulling away I used all of my strength to stop us from falling to our deaths. "NO! LOCK! WE! CAN'T! BE! TOGETHER!" Something hot rolled down my face. Re-mounting my broom, I flew away, leaving him in town square, to walk to the spiral hill mansion.

Brushing the tears from my face, I landed my broom on the balcony that leads into Jake's room. The glass door opened so I in turn pulled my mask down to conceal the tear streaks. Reddish brown hair covered Jakes eyes. He offered me his hand and I took it. He spun me around a few times, so that I was now safe in his arms. His pale skin, which was paler then mine, was a great contrast, but nothing unusual in Halloweentown. His charcoal eyes met mine, but I felt no immediate draw to him.

"Bonjour mon chéri!" He spoke so smoothly. "Je t'aime, Choc ! Comme vous savez bien. Je dois te demander quelque chose une fois salué par le reste de notre famille." We danced in a small circle and I giggled again.

"Bonjour mon amour." I said and he only smiled. "Quant à la réponse vos autres rapports : Je t'aime et, celui que votre coeur veuille, moi satisfera à"

("Hello my darling!" He spoke so smoothly. "I love you, Shock! As you know well. I must ask you something once greeted by the remainder of our family." We danced in has small circle and I giggled again. "Hello my love." I said and he only smiled. "As for the answer your other statements: I love you, and that which your heart wants, I will comply to")

In order for his sister to never understand what we said, we had to speak in French. I smiled at this fact. He leaned his head over mine, and a slight knocking sound was heard from his door. We both sighed and he walked over to get it. Using my time wisely, I decided to walk over to his bathroom to fix my makeup.

I jumped for Jake's arms were now wrapped around me. "Time for dinner," He whispered in my ear and then he kissed me on the cheek, of my mask. Our hands joined as one, but where was the electric shock, the shock I received whenever Lock touched my skin or came to close?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TNBC

wow drama drama drama who will she choose? what will happen next? haha only i know that since this chapter took a lot out of me i want at least two more reviews if you want the next chapter. and oh yes the pun in the chapter name was entirely intended

~!+Harmony Stanzer+!~


	5. Ringing Anger

Ringing Anger

Jake took my hand and virtually dragged me out of his room. We ran through halls, and down staircases. When we finally reached the main interior balcony, I heard Jack sigh and Sally gasped. Looking down at the tall couple, I saw Lock and Anna at the bottom of the staircase, working on an entrance of their own. Jake and I stood up tall and his elbow, gently hooked together with mine. Step-by-step, second-by-second, we walked down the huge staircase. After what seemed to be an hour, we both alighted onto the hard granite flooring. Sally smiled, and Jack walked over and took my hand. Letting go of Jake, I was pulled closer to Jack by his strong, boney hand.

"My, my, my, Shock, don't you look lovely tonight." Beneath my mask, I blushed. Jack turned to his son and said, "She is turning out to be a good choice for you, Jake."

"You could not fathom the feeling father." The room seemed to be brightened with smiles. Yet, the face I had wished to see brightened was turned, away staring at some black hole that was invisible to the rest of us.

"Let's eat," the words that came from the silent Sally, disrupted my moment of silence. _Oh well _I thought. I pulled off the mask and again, they all stared, well everyone except Lock. We continued down the main hall, and walked into the spacious dining room. In the very middle, there was a table with six seats. Jack and Sally took the two seats at the ends of the table. Like a gentlemen, Jake walked around and pulled out the chair as I gently sat down into it. My heart sunk, as he walked around the table to sit next to his sister Anna. Anna, was much prettier then me. Her light, peachy, colored skin had gray stitches it certain parts areas which we meant to hold her together, yet on an occasion failed. Her black gown cinched at every place possible from the hips up. The lacy sleeves, hung loosely on her bone like arms. Her eyes were a light gray, almost the same as the color of thread that held her together. I envied her. When I heard the legs of the chair, scrape across the floor, I realized that this was going to be a long night. I looked up and I met Lock's un-approving gaze. Looking down quickly, I stared at the table.

Seconds ticked by like hours. All of Lock's anger, vented through his skin, and into the air that I was breathing. When finally dinner was over, I could feel Lock get even tenser when Jake stood up and walked around the table, closest to where I was sitting.

Sally and Jack looked at each other with very expressive countenances.

"Shock…" Jake gulped down air, _OH GOD!_ I screamed inside as he slid down onto one knee, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." As he said this, he pulled a purple, velvet box out of his jacket. "Will you marry me?"

The small box opened revealing a white gold ring; with a diamond at least one and a half carats perched in the middle, this diamond was surrounded by what seemed to be a million black diamonds around it. He took my hand and I heard a scream, not of anger but of pain from behind me.

"**NO!** YOU CAN'T MARRY HER!" Lock erupted in anger. In spite of all that I felt for him, I let Jake slip the cool ring onto my finger. Anna ran out of the room with tears running down her face. Jack jumped up out of his chair and pointed his finger at the door and yelled for Lock to leave this house and never come back. Would this be the last time I saw him?

"Shock?" Jake asked, "To avoid any harm to come to you, would you please stay here?"

"Yes," I swallowed down nothing, about to burst into tears for causing him this much pain. "I would be glad to." Jake and I rushed back up to the tower that he could claim ads his living quarters.

* * *

I FEEL SO BAD! lol i am sorry lock but i had to do it! haha more puns for the titles! three reviews for the next chapter. oh and i had a good idea, review if in favor: should i write this story n lock's POV?

DISCLAIMER: i dont own TNBC

~!+Harmony Stanzer+!~


	6. Knowing

Knowing

"Leave!" Anna yelled after she was done giving me the things I needed. I ran back to Jake's room and slammed the door behind me. Jake waited for me in the huge bed that he had all to himself. For some reason I had the idea that the engagement was planned. After slipping into the silky pajama pants and tank top, I crawled between the sheets with Jake. His soft skin brushed up against mine. A shiver ran down my spine so I curled next to him. I felt safe. Yet between us, something was missing. I love you, the words were not said but the absence was filled with the mutual feeling. He kissed me and I held on tight until we heard someone at the door. I pulled away from his kiss.

"Come in," He said softly. His father Jack walked in

"Enjoy your night, Shock. Remember who you are Jake." Jake blushed bright red in color I suppressed a laugh.

"Good night," we both said, as Jack walked out.

He kissed me again and the lights turned off. He stroked my arms softly and eventually I fell asleep in his strong arms.

* * *

_Running__ and screaming the only two actions that I could perform. Because of these limited responses to the world of terror around me, my throat burned and my legs ached. The unique sense of being watched hung in the air. I turned around only to come face to face with the epitome of nothing. I saw a red light flash across the black sky. I looked back around and I saw trees burning by a huge fire, it consumed them. I collapsed and started to hyperventilate I looked up and I saw all of my loved ones standing on spikes that towered into the air. Out of a mist near the woods my beloved, my Lock glided out from between two of the burning pine trees. He held a fireball in each hand. _

_"Lock?" I gasped and stretched out my hand, he took my hand and it burned as much as if I set it on an open flame. I pulled away swiftly. _

_"Choose, Shock," one of the spikes shot up from the ground beneath "it's me or them."_

_"Then I choose to save them and watch one person die instead of the rest of our friends! Why must you make me choose?"_

_"Then you will perish with them and watch me die as all of you burn!"_

_Anna, jack, sally, Jake, and a bunch of my other friends slid off the spikes. We huddled into a crowd. The fire started to touch the people on the outside of the crowd. I heard a scream escape Lock's throat. I __screamed too, not wanting my one true love to suffer for the fate I had given him in order to save those who meant nothing to me. I screamed again as I felt the fire begin to consume me. _

* * *

"LOCK!" I screamed in my sleep, "LOCK NO!" I was shaken awake by a pair of cold hands.

"Shock? Shock? Wake up!" Jake shook me around, my eyes burst open and still in a daze I took a deep breath in "Where's Lock? Where's Lock? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?"

"Shock, what are you talking about, Lock is at the tree house," He kissed me on the cheek and wiped some of the sweat off of my forehead. A tear rolled from the corner of my eye, he wiped that away too. "Now what about you? Are you okay? You were screaming…for…Lock," I threw my head back on the pillow.

"I'm fine, Jake. Believe me, and…" I stopped to think up something to tell Jake, "It's a force of habit to call Lock when I have a nightmare; he always comes in and makes sure that I get back to bed, or at least stop screaming." He lay back down and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me on the neck.  
"What was the nightmare about?"

"It was nothing."

"Shock, I promise you that I will always be here for you. I think you owe me that because you yelled for Lock, and not me." I rolled over.

"I guess but still its nothing really, I mean it's a dream." He pushed his arms between my arms and torso so that he could hold me tighter then before.

"I won't let you fall apart," He hugged me tighter, "Trust me."

I explained the dream in great detail, leaving out everything except for the part where my feelings about Lock were made obvious.

"Wow, its just I can really see why you kept asking if he was okay its just that I can feel the sacrifice saving…everyone… and… giving…him…up." His hands moved down to where my legs were curled into my stomach. I rolled over seeing what he was really getting at.

"How about I show you how much I love you?"

"No. I am saving you until the night we marry but say it." He frowned at let go of me.

"I love you with all of my heart. If I had a choice between you and all of my friends, I would pick you because you are my world. Without my world, life would be meaningless, so without you, what friends would I have?" He smiled. _Lock. _His lips interlocked with mine, and we moved in synchronized motions but eventually he let go.

"Let's sleep now. I want you to be living in the morning." I laughed but I curled into his arms and we both drifted into sleep.

Throughout the night, he ignored my cries for Lock because the nightmare repeated itself until dawn's light woke the both of us.

* * *

wow.

DISCLAIMER: i dont own TNBC

~!+Harmony Stanzer+!~


	7. Kissing Him

Kissing Him

"Can I go home now?" I asked softly "I'm sorry it's just I wanted to get some stuff from home. I don't need you sister biting my head off again."

"Yeah but before you go may I ask one thing."

He stopped my lips before I could answer. He pulled me into a long kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. He pulled away and I did the same. We both laughed.

"Well that was interesting." We both laughed again and he pulled my hand into his own and we walked over to the balcony.

"I love you." His voice broke a little but I thought nothing of it.

"I love you too. More then air." He smiled. I then stood up onto the rail and whistled as loud as I could. I took a small step back and started to fall through the air. I landed on my broom with a hard clunk. I heard him chuckle from the top of the balcony where he stood. I zoomed in the direction of the old boogie's boy's lair.

I heard something clash around in the old residence and all of a sudden the elevator came rattling down.

I saw the red converses and I knew right away that Lock was coming down to greet me. I sighed. The elevator rattled to the point where it was completely unhidden from the old hatch. Lock opened the cage door and he jumped from the opening. His shirt caught on one of the metal spikes on the bottom and ripped.

His bare chest was reveled by the hole. My stomach flipped and if he weren't there I would have scolded it aloud. I laughed internally.

"Shock, we really need to talk but while his smell lingers on you I need to do this!" He grabbed my arms and pinned them to the sides of my body. I closed my eyes but I welcomed what I knew was coming. His fiery face caused my ice-skin to burst into a red blush. His cheek rested on mine and he let go of my arms only to wrap his arms around my waist. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he pulled us closer together. An electric pulse coursed through every part of me. He turned his head so that our lips met. He pulled me into a long kiss. My eyes closed and all I pictured was Lock and me, me and Lock. I liked the way that sounded. I dropped my hands realizing that if this kept on, one of us would have wanted more. Pushing against his rock solid chest was a challenge in it self, but he stopped and our foreheads pushed against each other. I looked at my hands that were still against his chest.

"Lock, I… I… wish things were different. I wish I never met Jake. If I hadn't I would be safe in your arms like I want to be, but I just can't hurt him like that, and you know it but Lock, Lock… I … I love…" I paused and his golden eyes met mine. I swallowed sure of my choice, "Him." H e let go of me. So I continued, "I love him like I love life, but I love you like I love air that lets me live." I ran onto the elevator tears running down my face. I wanted to hate him for making me choose, but I just couldn't.

I stormed through the halls, running with tears blurring my vision. I busted through the door to my bedroom, and locked the door behind me. When my tears eventually slowed, I could see that I had not locked myself in my bedroom, I had stupidly locked myself in Lock's room. His room reeked of old fires and hair gel. I smiled a little. I looked out on the lawn to where I had left him and I could already see him climbing the wall towards his window. I realized how he got his nickname. I just slunk down into the corner, nearest to the door. The window clicked open and his slid easily through the opening. I held back more sobs.

"She loves me? More… then… Jake?" He stopped to pull off his torn shirt. His body was toned perfectly. He plopped onto his bed and again I held back tears, though one escaped my eye. My body shook in discomfort, I felt like the world was spinning. I was on an airplane that was spiraling towards sudden death and all of the parachutes were used. "How do I tell her that being with Anna was only to make her jealous though, I don't want her mad at me more then she already is?" He sighed, "I love you more then anything, Shock, and if I had to choose between my life and yours I would pick yours because I couldn't live knowing that you wouldn't be there." My strength wore off. I stood up and walked over to his bed tears running down my face more then ever. He looked surprised, but not mad. His warm arms welcomed me. My body molded to him so that I was half laying on him and half way curled against his body. "How much of that did you hear?" He wiped a tear from below my eye.

I sobbed "All… of… it… and… I… feel… the… same… way… for… you… but… I… just… can't… choose… so… please… don't… make… me… because… it… will… be… him..."

"I… know," A tear rolled down his face in the same manner, "But no matter your choice I will support it, because I would rather see you happy with another man then unhappy with me." I shivered, so he wrapped his arms around me, this was expected. I buried my face in his rusty colored sheets and inhaled the smoky, aroma. I continued to cry until there was nothing left to cry out for.

"I owe you something before I go back to Jake's house." I leaned in and kissed him for as long as I could stand with out crying, this was the last time that I could kiss Lock, I was soon to be Mrs. Jake Skellington, Queen of the Pumpkin Patch. The kiss lasted a few seconds until we both heard the scream of someone behind us. We both stopped in the middle of the last time he could legally caress me with affection, and would have screamed if only the person would have been who we thought it was.

Hahaha cliffhanger once again. Sorry I haven't been able to update lately but I am in the middle of a book report due soon but I am trying my best to keep this story updated. Check out Lock's point of view hahaha I'm going to have a mass update soon just so everyone knows what he thinks.

~!+Harmony Stanzer+! ~


	8. To Be, or Not to Be?

To Be, or Not to Be?

Jake's eyes filled with tears, yet to my surprise, he still smiled. Then he laughed, "How to explain it all to Anna, though."

My mind raced. Did he realize that I loved Lock? Was he mad? What would Jack do? What would happen to me? To Lock?

"Shock, after last night…" Lock cut Jake off, by using his tail to strangle him and pin him against the wall. Before I could realize where he had come from, Barrel was pulling –well attempting- Lock's tail off of Jake. My actions were calm. I lifted my right hand, and gently pulled Barrel away from Lock, a glow coming from my hands. My eyes shut and with my mind, I decided to tear Jake away from Lock. With my eyes now opened, I watched shadows that came from behind me in the form of snakes, enclose Jake and pull him next to me. The usage of power overwhelmed me, for I was an untrained witch. Wobbling in my own shoes, I collapsed into Jake's cold arms. I felt like I was underwater even though Jake heard me clearly say, "I love Lock." This I knew because with a calm voice, he said, "I know. I came to say that I am sorry for making you say yes to the engagement."

I woke up after what seemed seconds. This turned out to be a few hours. Startled, I started to breathe heavily. I screamed, "You didn't make me say yes Jake, I said yes because I knew Lock was in love with Anna." I started to cry. A warm hand touched my cheek and caressed me gently. I responded lovingly to the hand. This was Lock, with whom I m really in love with. Purple sheets surrounded my like I was floating on a cloud.

"Jake said for me to tell you that he was going to tell his father that he never really loved you in the first place and that you were only for the crown, then he said that you two being together started that way but he did fall in love with you and you tore his heart out when you stayed with him." My eyes turned down, not that they were up before. Lock's warm hand pulled my chin up so I looked right into his yellow eyes that blazed with intensity. His tan skin, and perfect facial features amazed me. I ran my fingers through his brilliantly red hair. He put his hand around my back and used his other hand to push himself up. With the hand around my back, he pulled me close enough to him that I could feel our hearts beating in unison.

"Shock," he began, "This isn't exactly the way I pictured this and all but for the past few days I have been meaning to ask you about the first line of the silly song we sang about kidnapping Sandy Claws," I laughed hysterically in my mind not out loud ever out loud.

"Lock, you're an idiot how could you forget! It was three of a kind then it was…" He cut me off swiftly and leaned in closer like he was going to kiss me.

"Birds of a feather," His tail appeared holding a black… velvet… box. So he finished his sentence, "Now and forever." The box clicked open with a swift movement, and a ring set on white gold had a small amethyst with black diamonds around it. Tears flooded from inside me, I pulled us together and kissed him as hard as I could. I assume he forgot that he was holding us both up, his arm wrapped around me and we flopped on the bed. Between kisses he said" I take that… as… a… yes," In a few moments we let go of each other and he slipped the ring delicately on my finger. "Shock, I love you more then anything! I have been waiting the longest time to ask you to marry me but you started with Jake, and I…" I cut him off with a slight peck on his cheek.

"I love you more then I cam love myself, Lock. You are what I wanted in Jake, I always wanted you, even though I didn't know it. Just being with you makes me feel like I'm a part of a whole again." He rolled onto my left side and he held my hands close to his chest. He draped his tail over my one leg but whenever I tried to move, it was always closer to him. Night started to enfold us into a dreamlike state. He kissed me one more time on the head and we drifted into sleep together. "Being together, together with Lock."

That night passed by like a leaf being swept away by a swift river. That night, nightmares avoided us entirely.

* * *

Dear readers,

I am really sorry about ending the story this way. Thank GOD for sequels. I must say keep on reading. You are the derive to write. I don't know when I will be posting next but look foreword to it. That is all I have to say, as I change the status on my story to completed.

Love,

Harmony


End file.
